You're in trouble now
by shamrock1787
Summary: Just a little one-shot based on the song, My Boyfriend's Back, altered to fit Rizzles. While Jane is away, a pesky vice detective has been spreading rumors about Maura. What happens when Jane finds out? Established Rizzles. Rated T for some language.


A/N Just a little something to help me out of my writer's block with my other stories.

**My girlfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**You see her comin' better cut out on the double**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**You been spreading lies that I was untrue**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**So look out now cause she's comin' after you**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**(Hey, she knows that you been tryin')**

**(And she knows that you been lyin')**

**She's been gone for such a long time**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**Now she's back and things'll be fine**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**You're gonna be sorry you were ever born**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**Cause she's kinda big and she's awful strong**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**(Hey she knows I wasn't cheatin'!)**

**(Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)**

**(What made you think she'd believe all your lies?)**

**(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)**

**(You're a big man now but she'll cut you down to size**

**(Wah-ooo, wait and see)**

**My girlfriend's back she's gonna save my reputation**

**(Hey-la-day-la my girlfriend's back)**

**If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation**

**(Hey-la, hey-la, my girlfriend's back)**

Frankie was furious as he pushed his way through some other patrol officers in the doorway to the bullpen. Frost looked up from his computer when he saw his friend headed straight for his desk.

"Do you know what I just heard in the locker room? Frankie growled, slamming his palm down on the detective's desk. Korsak also looked up at this news, turning his attention to the younger Rizzoli. Without waiting for a response, Frankie continued, his voice clearly showing how enraged this gossip had made him. "Carson is going around telling everyone that he's been sleeping with Maura, even before Jane left for the academy! Now, there's guys saying she's loose and planning to hit on her too!"

"That sorry son of a bitch! I told him if he messed with her again I'd have his hide!" Korsak snarled, looking alarmingly different from his usual jovial self.

"I don't know what else I can do?! I've told him to leave her alone, I roughed him a up a bit…Hell! I even reported him to his captain! The guy's got a death wish!" Frost exclaimed.

"It's time to call." Frankie said, looking at the two men fiercely. They had agreed to keep this from Jane at Maura's insistence. She knew, as well as them, that if Jane heard about all the trouble the Vice Detective had been causing her, she'd be on a plane home faster than you could say beat down. Maura didn't want that. Jane was at the National Academy, an FBI run training that was very prestigious and offered only to the best law enforcement officers around the country. The training was five weeks and Jane had been gone for four. Maura had practically begged the men not to call and alert Jane. She was certain she would be able to handle the situation herself, but her pursuer was much more persistent than she'd ever anticipated.

"Are you sure we should? I mean it's only one more week." Korsak said, torn between his loyalty to Jane and Maura's wishes. Frost, however, agreed with his partner's brother.

"As much as I want to keep my word to Maura, I want to keep my balls more and if Jane comes back and finds out we knew about this and didn't tell her…well, I think we all know how that will go." Frankie and Korsak both grimaced considering this fact themselves. As it was they were going to be in trouble for keeping it from her this long.

"Plus if we give her a head's up she'll have a week to calm down before she gets home and we might not have to work Carson's murder." Frankie snorted.

"Doubtful. She's more likely to stew on it for a week and come here even more worked up." Frost just shrugged, he couldn't argue with the probability of that outcome.

"Well who has the honor of making this call?" Korsak asked, and the three men all looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Frankie suggested.

Frost ended up being the unlucky bastard, as Korsak named him, and picked up his desk phone. Taking a deep breath he dialed his partners cell phone and waited. She picked up on the second ring.

"Rizzoli."

"Uh, hey Jane, it's Frost."

"Yeah I kind of figured, since your name came up on my caller I.D. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, not too much. How are you?" Frost said, face palming himself. He hadn't meant to say that. Frankie and Korsak were looking at him like he was stupid.

"Good…Look, I know you called for something, so just spit it out. I have firearms in thirty minutes." Jane said, growing impatient.

"Okay, okay…" Frost took another steadying breath, figuring out how to break the news to his friend. "You know that Vice Detective, Jack Carson?" Jane snorted on her end of the line.

"Barely, but I've heard he's a real asshole, sleeps with as many hookers as he takes off the street."

"Yeah that's the one. Well, he, uh, since you left I mean, he's sort of…"

"What?"

"He's been hitting on Maura." Frost blurted out. He could practically hear Jane silently seething on the other end of the line. "Listen, Korsak, Frankie and I have been looking out for her Jane. And we've all told him off about it, even told his captain. He's just not hearing it and as much as we try, we can't be with her every minute, you know." Jane's voice was furious and slightly frantic as she responded.

"Has he hurt her? Is Maura okay?"

"No! God, no. Maura's fine Jane, just a bit frazzled and annoyed. If he'd laid a hand on her we would have…"

"How long has he been bothering her? And how long have you known?" Jane cut him off.

"Maura didn't say exactly, but I'd guess it was some time during the first week you were gone. Listen, Jane, we wanted to call you, but Maura asked us not to. She didn't want you to leave early. The academy is a once in a life time opportunity, and she knows that. You know how she is. We didn't know what to do." Frost rambled.

"You should have called me!" Jane snarled. "Who does that asshole think he is?! God! I've talked to Maura every night and she never mentioned it, any of it!" There was a pause on the other end and Frost looked up at the other two men worriedly. "Why are you suddenly telling me this now? Did something happen?" Frost cleared his throat nervously. If Jane was upset before, this next bit of news would surely push her over the edge.

"Uh, yeah, we, well Frankie actually, was in the locker room and heard some other beat cops talking. Apparently Carson is telling people he slept with Maura. He's saying they've been sleeping together even before you left Jane." Frost winced when he heard the distinct sound of something breaking and another loud crash on Jane's end. "Some of the guys, Jane, some of them, besides Carson, I mean, are looking at Maura now. I guess they think they have a shot if she slept with Carson." The line was eerily silent for over a minute before Jane's voice came back, her tone steely.

"My graduation is at noon on Friday. I'll be on the first plane home after that. Don't tell Maura. I want to surprise her at work. Now, I need to go shoot something." With that, she hung up the phone. Frost knew that, while unspoken, she also meant she'd be surprising Carson at work. He also knew that she hadn't needed to tell him that until she got back, Korsak, Frankie and he had better take extra care of Maura. After passing on the message, he wisely chose to make a trip down to the morgue for an impromptu chat with the Medical Examiner. The three men had made an unspoken agreement to keep the M.E. in their sights as much as possible until Jane returned.

**FRIDAY**

Maura was just leaving the Café and waiting for the elevator to return to the Morgue when an, unfortunately, familiar voice caused her to tense. The rude and vulgar detective had been making the last few weeks hell for her at work, but she was determined not to tell Jane until her girlfriend returned home. She knew her partner well, and if she sensed even the remotest threat to Maura, she'd come out guns blazing. Jane was going to be home the next morning and Maura couldn't wait to see her. Skype and phone calls, while keeping her sane, weren't satisfying. She wanted to feel her strong detective's arms wrapped around her, passionate, but tender kisses smothering her with love. One more day, Maura chanted in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by an obnoxiously arrogant voice.

"Hey Baby. Did you wear that outfit for me? You know I love your ass in tight skirts." Maura had tried ignoring the man, politely telling him she wasn't interested, and even raising her voice and demanding he leave her be. Nothing seemed effective, and Maura was at her wit's end. Normally, no one could test her patience, but this man seemed determined to try.

"I have already told you that I am not interested in your advances, Detective Carson. I would appreciate it if you heeded my words."

"Oh, honey, don't play those games with me. Your words say one thing, but your body is calling to me. It's telling me you want me, and I don't blame it. Come on now sweetheart, why don't you give me a chance. I'll show you what you've been missing." The detective stated as he leered at the M.E. Maura felt slightly ill at the thought of him showing her anything.

"I don't believe my _girlfriend_, Detective Rizzoli, would care for you speaking to me that way, nor do I." Maura said, cursing the slowness of their only working elevator. She considered taking the stairs, but didn't want to risk him following her out of the public view.

"Psshh, Rizzoli? What's she going to do? Besides, I can give you something Rizzoli can't." He said gesturing crudely to his crotch.

"I believe you're mistaken. Jane can give me anything you can and more. Plus I'm quite certain she would do it all with more skill." Maura stated cooly, wiping the smirk off the man's face.

"You're a stupid bitch, you know that? What's your problem?" He reached his hand out to grab her wrist, but it was quickly seized, and the next second he found himself pressed face first into the wall, arm twisted painfully behind his back. Neither he nor Maura had noticed the enraged woman stalk towards them, but they were both very much aware of her now.

"What's _your_ problem, Carson?!" Jane asked him coldly, twisting his arm more tightly until he screamed in pain. "Why the _fuck_ are you messing with _my girl_?"

"Jane!" Maura finally snapped out of her shock and rushed over to her girlfriend's side. "You'll break his arm if you continue." It wasn't a warning, just a statement of fact, as both women heard the man's pitiful whimpers.

"Hi Babe." Jane smiled sweetly, not releasing her hold on the man as she leaned down to give Maura a short kiss. "Sounds like you missed me."

"You know I did." Maura whispered, both momentarily forgetting about anything else until another pained screech broke their gaze and Jane smashed the man harder into the wall, his nose making a satisfying crunch when it slammed into the concrete.

"AHHHHH, FUCK!" He yelled, drawing even more attention from everyone in the lobby and café. There was now dozens of officers and people standing around watching the scene unfold, yet no one seemed to be of the mind that they should step in, nor were they inclined to help the pained man. Most knew he had it coming.

"Jane, perhaps it would be best to handle this away from public eyes?" Maura said quietly to her girlfriend, who silently nodded, before wrenching the man up and away from the wall.

"Come on Carson. You and I are going to have a little chat." Jane said, shoving him towards the stairwell door.

"Jane!" Maura called, before running to catch up a bit in her heels. When she reached her, Jane just raised an eyebrow, expecting her girlfriend to tell her not to do too much damage. Instead, Maura surprised her. "Don't be nice." With that, Maura pecked her girlfriend's cheek and purposely strode in the other direction. As she passed by some patrol officers she heard them muttering.

"Told you Carson was full of shit."

"Damn, Rizzoli is going to lay into him bad."

"Can't blame her though, right? If he'd done that to my girl, I'd beat his ass too."

With a grin, Maura altered her plans, and decided to wait for her conquering hero in the café, instead of returning to the morgue. They had five weeks of missed touches to catch up on, and Maura planned to thank her brave and protective girlfriend thoroughly.


End file.
